


It Was Always Her and Me

by MultifandomForte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love Triangles, Multi, Murder Sprees, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Psychological Torture, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte
Summary: Ben Solo wasn’t Snoke’s first choice to take as an apprentice. He may have been so open to both sides of the Force, but he wasn’t the first pick to be molded and shown the ways of the Dark Side. No, instead, Snoke’s choice was someone much, much closer to Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It Was Always Her and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kylo Ren centered fic, so we'll see where it leads. I will try to update on a regular basis. Please don't use my OCs without asking, thanks. Tags are bound to change.

Ben Solo wasn’t Snoke’s first choice to take as an apprentice. He may have been so open to both sides of the Force, but he wasn’t the first pick to be molded and shown the ways of the Dark Side. No, instead, Snoke’s choice was someone much, much closer to Ben Solo. They had trained together at the Skywalker academy, and knew each other even before that. She had been a constant favorite; both of Luke Skywalker, and of Snoke. Her name was Morgan. She never had a last name, but came from a large family. She was one of seven, with her oldest brother, Max, being deceased. Morgan was extremely vulnerable to pulls from both the Light and Dark sides. Snoke took great advantage of this, slowly corrupting her from the inside until she gave in. He gave her the mission to move onto Ben Solo and do the same to him that Snoke did to her. Ben never truly knew her motives, or what eventually became of her.

That was, until he became  _ Commander  _ Kylo Ren. Snoke revealed his apprentice soon after, titling her  _ Virgo Mors _ .

“What does it mean?” Ren asked his Master. Morgan had approached him, having been given permission by Snoke to do so. Her eyes were dark, yet piercing at the same time.

“Maiden of Death,” she replied. Her voice had a tone that actually quite intimidated Ren. She wore skin-tight, black clothes, much like his own outfit. She lacked a cape, but it wasn’t needed. Her presence was enough to inform everyone in the room that she was  _ extremely  _ dangerous. Morgan stood next to Ren. They were both Snoke’s apprentices, although it had been preached  _ one master, one apprentice _ . The two of them faced the Supreme Leader.

“You have your tasks. Go,” Snoke told them. The Dark wielders bowed, then walking away. There was much Ren wanted to say to her.

“Let’s establish a few things now, shall we?” Morgan stated, turning to face her former friend. “I  _ outrank _ you. You may call the shots, but I execute them according to the Supreme Leader’s will. If we are in the presence of other officers or soldiers, you will not call me by the name you once knew me as. You will refer to me as Virgo Mors, or any form of that. Is that understood?” Ren stared at her through his mask. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, hers were locked with his. He had never experienced a woman standing up to him directly. He didn’t answer, but she knew that his silent response confirmed his understanding. She walked away, letting the small amount of looseness from her clothes flail eloquently behind her. “Meet me with Hux in an hour.” She was the epitome of darkness. The darkness was suffocating, and it was beautiful.

Morgan, on the other hand, found no beauty. Not in herself, not in the darkness, nothing was beautiful anymore. Snoke had turned her into the perfect weapon; one that would kill with no remorse and no limit. She would never admit that the killings she committed forever haunted her. Emotions no longer existed. There was nothing. Everything meant nothing.

Or so she thought.

One year later….

With a flick of her wrist, the Maiden of Death broke the neck of the Resistance soldier closest to her. She swung her red lightsaber, slicing multiple others in half. Her stormtroopers would defeat the rest of them. A familiar beam of red emerged from the shade of the trees. Ren and his troops approached the Maiden’s. Their lightsabers reflected in the eye lens of his mask.

“The enemies have been taken care of,” he informed her.

“Good. All sides?”

“Yes. My men are taking the south side as we speak.” The Maiden deactivated her lightsaber, finding no further use for it. “The fall of Irel will continue to weaken the Republic. The next move is-” Morgan raised a hand to silence him. She didn’t share any eye contact with her comrade.

“Do you feel it? The disturbance.” Her voice was dangerous and cunning, like a hunter smelling out their prey. She  _ knew  _ there was something there, somewhere. Ren could even see her eyes beginning to hone in.

“I feel it,” he replied. She activated her lightsaber, turning to her ranks.

“Join the south side. We will meet you there.”

“Yes, sir,” the troopers answered, following their orders. The Maiden turned to Ren. A part of him was intimidated. Over the past year, Snoke had allowed her to become more and more unpredictable, which wasn’t exactly something Ren approved of. She approached him closely, putting a hand to the bottom of his mask, pulling his face towards hers.

“We have some hunting to do,” she told him, letting the words roll off her lips. He said nothing in reply, but began to follow her through what was left of the forest. They were searching for something neither of them had experienced in quite a long time. They were hunting a Force wielder.

The duo searched through the trees, quietly and carefully. Ren couldn’t help but continuously keep his eyes locked on Morgan. At first, she had been a silent, yet feared, leader, but lately, she had become unpredictable, erratic, more daring altogether. She now seemed to enjoy the hunt, while before she forced herself through it.

“What can you tell from the disturbance?” she asked Ren.

“They’re strong in the Force. Female, I believe.”

“Correct. They’re close by. They’re watching us.” The Maiden’s voice was hauntingly sing-songy.

“Is Snoke taking hostages?”

“A Force Wielder is different from a normal hostage. Snoke would be pleased either way.”

“The Supreme Leader has put a lot of attention on you, recently. More ground assaults, more takeovers.”

“Jealous?”

“I never said that.”

“Attracted, then?” Ren didn’t respond, giving Morgan her answer. “I see. Your attraction may be your downfall.”

“I think not.” Their relationship was still not as intimate as it had been when they were students of the Skywalker academy, but over the past year, they had grown as, what could possibly be considered, friends. Friends, yet rivals. They subtly fought for Snoke’s attention, his praise, his favoritism. It meant everything. It meant  _ survival _ . Only the best of the best would survive. Both were determined to be the best of the best. A twig snapped, causing both of them to quickly activate their lightsabers and stand with their backs pressed against each other. Internally, the Maiden adored Ren’s touch; the cold, powerful, smooth feel against him made everything in her veins intensify. It was like electricity being passed between them.

“We can sense you,” the Maiden called out. “Come out, come out, little mouse.” Ren could feel her excitement. She was bloodthirsty, and willing to do anything to satisfy the crave. “We’re going to find you.”

“Watch your taunts. They may get the better of you,” he warned, slightly questioning her actual stability. The Maiden would kill anyone without remorse, what was truly stopping her from killing him right on the spot? She moved a few steps away from him.

“The presence is fading. Or being masked away.”

“I feel it fading, too.” Ren deactivated his lightsaber. “We should meet with the troops on the south side, and then report our findings to the Supreme Leader.”

“Well spoken, like the perfect little teacher’s pet that you are.”

“And what’s that supposed to me?”

“Take a joke, would you? You’re too serious, but I guess that’s why Snoke likes you.”

“He’s had his eye on you for a long while.”

“I may be stronger, but you’re more disciplined.”

“I never said you were stronger.”

“Oh, please, we both know it. You should have figured that out when I defeated you in combat training.”

“Combat training? I assume you mean attempting to murder each other with wooden sticks.”

“Quite right. You’re lucky that Snoke doesn’t allow us to continue once one of us is down.”

“It’ll be you, next time.”

“Oh, has the teacher’s pet been practicing on his own?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The Maiden laughed. It was a laugh that was so haunting, and so sadistic. Ren had never known anyone to have that laugh. She had only gained it a few months prior.

“Oh, yes, I would.” Ren didn’t respond, but continued to walk along. “Ren,” Morgan’s voice called. He didn’t turn immediately, figuring that she was going to tease him yet again. “Ren,” she repeated, this time more urgently. He turned, hearing the alarm in her voice. A small silver blade was inserted from her back and sticking out of her front. The blade itself was also splattered with the Maiden’s blood. Ren caught her as she began to fall. At that moment, he only could focus on one thing. If he allowed her to die, Snoke would now only have one apprentice. No competition. No more fighting for survival. It would only be him. He would be the favorite. He would be the successor.


End file.
